hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger, taller twin brother and is a major protagonist of the Mario franchise. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Despite this, Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion and the Mario & Luigi series of games. Physical description Compared to Mario, Luigi is slimmer and taller. His face is noticeably thinner, his eyes are slightly more bluish, and his hair is the same style as Mario's, but more of an auburn or dark maroon. Luigi's mustache is dark brown, sometimes black, and smooth, unlike Mario's ragged mustache. Luigi also wears clothes similar to Mario, but his shirt and hat are green instead of red. Layered over the shirt is blue overalls, which are a darker blue than Mario's. He also has brown work shoes, again darker than Mario's, with tan bottoms that reach above his ankles. Artwork however sometimes shows Luigi with the same color of blue overalls and brown shoes as Mario. In Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's shoes have Velcro on them, which is not present in any other game. Luigi's Cap is similar to Mario's Cap, being green instead of red and having an "L" replace Mario's signature "M"; the "L''" was in italic from ''Mario Kart 64 to Luigi's Mansion for a few years. Artwork for the Mario & Luigi series has consistently depicted Luigi as wearing red and white striped socks; this trait is not present in any other games. Mario and Luigi's color preferences are reflected throughout the land in the form of various enemies, such as Koopa Troopas and Cheep-Cheeps, who also come in red and green varieties. These foes even reflect the brothers' personalities, with red ones being more aggressive and green ones acting cautious. In fact, Mario and Luigi are not the only known red and green brothers, with similarly color-coded siblings including Cork and Cask, the Red and Green bridge guards, the Armored Harriers, Massif Bros., Elder & Junior Shrooboid and Gigi and Merri. When tattling the younger of the Armored Harriers, Goombella theorizes that it may be some sort of rule that younger brothers must wear green, offering a possible explanation for Luigi's trademark green shirt and hat. However, Luigi has not always chosen to wear his usual green and blue clothes. Mario Bros. originally dressed Luigi in a black shirt and green overalls, although artwork showed his shirt to be red. Shigeru Miyamoto stated that the green color of clothing for Luigi was inspired by the enemy Shellcreeper13. Wrecking Crew gave him a magenta pair of overalls and helmet, seemingly leaving him shirtless. Even Super Mario Bros. gave its Luigi a green shirt and white overalls (although Super Mario Bros. Deluxe replaced this with a less aberrant brown shirt and green overalls, leaving his original colors to Fire Luigi, who usually has an inverse scheme), even though his usual palette and appearance had emerged in artwork. Strangely, Fire Luigi's pallet in Super Mario Bros. uses the color scheme used by Fire Mario. Luigi originated as being a palette swap of Mario in his earlier adventures. This applies to Mario Bros., Wrecking Crew, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and in a few versions of Mario is Missing!. Luigi's first depiction as taller and thinner is in Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally, although Luigi's first unique sprites came in Super Mario Bros. 2, in which his artwork appearance conveniently coincided with the tall Mama's sprite.3 Nintendo of Japan would not adapt Luigi's artwork differences to his in-game sprite until Super Mario Kart, although Luigi's various models have been unique almost ever since, even in remakes of games where he was originally a palette swap (such as Super Mario All-Stars, Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World, Super Mario Advance 2, and Super Mario Advance 4). Both Mario and Luigi have been described as "cutesy," to the extent that Shigeru Miyamoto considered redesigning them to "become a bit more grown-up" in the GameCube era, for instance by removing their trademark V sign.14 However, aside from growing more realistic as graphics have advanced, Luigi and his brother have changed little over the years, and continue to flash the V sign regularly. Luigi's appearance does, however, tend to lend itself to heavy stylization. The Luigi's Mansion graphical team took it upon themselves to animate every part of Luigi to convey emotion,15 resulting in such exaggerations to the plumber's body as head-expanding screams during boss cutscenes and complete flattenings by fake doors. The Super Smash Bros. series applies Luigi's cowardice to his actions, making most of his attacks look reckless and unwilling and giving him awkward movements, securing his official title as the series' "dreamy, comical poster boy." 580px-Luigiart4.png mario_and_luigi_superstar_saga__without_mario__by_nintega_dario-dbi6bvx.png 762px-Luigi_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png 942px-Mario and Luigi hats.png Mario and Luigi Labo.png 1056px-SportsMix2.png 515px-Luigi_Pose_-_Luigi's_Mansion_Dark_Moon.png MTA_Models_Luigi.png SMO_Art_-_Luigi.png 654px-Luigi_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png 20160806134434!Luigiart8.png Luigi_Card_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png SuperMarioParty_Luigi.png Luigi christmas.png 241px-Luigi_MP10.png 820px-LuigiSSBU.png odyssey_luigi_mpds_pose_by_nintega_dario_dc2093f-pre.png Playing with a gameboy advance by drakkonium dd1g1ip.png luigi_render_by_nintega_dario_dbs54yq.png luigi_render_2016_by_nibroc_rock_d9uzomf.png luigi_crossing_his_arms_by_nintega_dario_dbthfaj.png 291px-Luigi_vector_art.svg.png new_super_mario_bros__u_deluxe_luigi_by_usanintendo_ddaz5ul.png MSOGT_Luigi_Badminton.png 486px-Smas-smb3_Luigi2.png|Classic Luigi Luigi_Mario_Party.png LuigisayHi.png MLSS+BM_Artwork_-_Luigi.png|Luigi M&L RPG Luigi give a hand.png MariobrosTogether.png|Mario carries Luigi Daxqore-416597ee-2efa-47a8-a031-a086c6fe95f0.png|Waluigi vs Luigi Luigi Christmas.png|Santa Luigi Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nice characters Category:Human Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Green characters